scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Aura
Aura, a.k.a wolfbird1019 or AuraTheGoddess, is a weird, awesome, cool, crazy, and friendly SAMBer. She makes RPs, enjoys joining RPs, and loves the SAMB. She likes to have friends, although she is not the most popular MBer ever. Aura is an aura, which is a soft wind or breeze spirit. She is also a shapeshifter and an Elemental Sorceress She likes to stay in human form, but sometimes turns back into an aura. ---- Appearance When Aura is a human, she has long, waist length silvery-white straight hair. Her eyes are cloudy blue. She has silver flecks in both eyes and a pale complexion. She usually wears a white tank top which is longer in the back than in the front and light blue jeggings. She wears brown combat boots. She has big angel wings that start black at the top and fade to dark purple at the bottom. She will also wear a white ancient-Greek style dress with tan ancient-Greek style sandals. She wears a crown made of silver and opal, which marks her as Queen of the Aurae, wolves, and mythical beasts/creatures. ---- Flipside One of Aura's flipsides is named Venti. She is Aura's twin sister and is a lot calmer than Aura. She is a storm spirit, a venti, but usually is in human form. Her eyes are dark stormy gray, she is very pale, and her hair is raven black and straight, but the same length as Aura's. Her outfit is always black no matter what she is wearing. She has big dark gray angel wings. She usually wears a black tank top and black leggings with black boots or a black ancient-Greek style tunic dress with dark brown sandals. She wears a crown made of black iron and obsidian, marking her as Queen of the Venti. Aura's other flipside is named Nebrea. She is Aura and Venti's younger sister and turned evil because she wanted attention. Her eyes are dark red, she is pale, and she always wears dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a black tank top. ---- Gang Jade ''- {Female} Jade is a shape-shifter. She is the one, along with Luna, who keeps the house in line when Aura is gone. She is the daughter of Aphrodite, but doesn't act like it. ''Luna ''- {Female} Luna is a Moon/Night Witch. She controls moonlight and darkness and loves the night. She helps Jade keep the house in line when Aura is gone. She is the daughter of Hecate. ''Wind ''- {Female} Wind is a girl with the power of storms, flight, and wind. She likes to keep to herself a lot. She is the daughter of Zeus. ''Terra ''- {Female} Terra is the daughter of Demeter with the power of earth, rocks, and minerals. She is very gentle and is the caregiver of the house. ''Aqua ''- {Female} Aqua is the daughter of Poseidon. She has the powers of underwater breathing, water, and being able to choose if she gets wet or not. She is a super fast and strong swimmer. ''Alia ''- {Female} Alia is the same age as Mist. She can turn invisible, has super speed, and is super stealthy. She is super mischievous as well, and is Mist's best friend. She is an amazing inventor, along with helping Mist make potions. ''Mist ''- {Female} Mist is the daughter of Hermes. She is the messenger of the house, but she is also the mischievous prankster. She is an excellent potion and makes potions for everything, along with helping Alia invent stuff. ''Hope and Faith ''- {Both Female} Hope and Faith are twin sisters. They are Mist's little sisters, as they are the daughters of Hermes as well. They are Mist's helpers and are super mischievous pranksters, along with being excellent potion makers. ''Kalina - {Female} Kalina is a very dark person. She only wears black. She has the power of darkness, death, and shadows, as well as shadow-traveling. She is a loner and likes to mostly be alone. She is the child of Hades. She can be very rude and cold, so don't be offended by her. Isadora - {Female} Isadora is a very smart girl. She has the power of nature, animals, shape-shifting, and earth. She is kind and funny, but very serious when need be. She is shipped with Ashton. Ashton - {Male} Ashton is very strong. He has the power of plasma and electricity. He is funny and kind, but serious when it comes to protecting others. He is shipped with Isadora. Herba ''- {Female} Herba is Terra's sister. She has the power of nature and healing. She is also very caring and is the caregiver of the house along with Terra. ''Ignisia - {Female} Ignisia has the elemental power of fire and heat. She has a fiery personality and never gives up on anything. Category:SAMBers Category:3rd Generation